The Boss
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: Guess who's back.A new story with my fave couple.Rating for the steamy, i hope, scene.


The Boss…

**Yes! In the midst of all my work I found a block of free time to write a short story about my all time fave couple. I may be a little rusty and I think some of the parts sound a little awkward but gave it my best!!**

**Rating is because there are sexually explicit scenes. This is my first time writing one properly so don't kill me if you don't like it! Just tell me if it was ok and if I should ever try writing them again or should I stick to my usual kind of stories!!**

Hermione sighed as she opened a new folder to start working on. It was a Saturday and yet here she was in the office working on what seemed to be endless piles of reports. She normally didn't work on the weekends, but her boss, the sadistic bastard that he was demanded that she finished all of these by Monday. So she had no choice but to give up her weekend.

Of course she wasn't **that** mad about being called into work on the weekend. Her boss wasn't a bad guy and the work wasn't all that especially with all the breaks she was allowed to take. Speaking of which, she was about due for a break in about…….ten minutes ago.

Hermione pushed her chair from her desk and stood up and stretched, sitting in a chair without moving for more than an hour really tightened up one's muscles. As exciting as working in the Department of Magical Creatures sounded it wasn't all that great for her. She never got to work with any of the creatures. Her position was more like that of lawyers. She cut deals with people who wanted creatures imported or exported and legal mumbo jumbo like that.

She walked over to her boss's door and walked in without knocking. Hermione found him hunched over his desk squinting at some papers. She shook her head, he looked dead tired. He always tended to overwork himself.

One thing about her boss that Hermione admired the most was that unlike his predecessors he actually cared about the creatures whose lives were in his hands. He never made decisions based on what would give the Ministry more profit and make them look better. It was always about the creatures and what would be better for them. After all having worked with magical creatures for 10 years he was more than able to empathize with them.

Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention, "Sorry to disturb sir, but lunch break was 15 minutes ago, and I was wondering if you'd like to take it with me?"

He looked up at her with a hint of a smile playing on his lips, "Sure, give me a minute and let me finish this up."

Hermione shrugged and shut the door behind her and sat on one of chairs and waited for him to finish. She studied her boss. He was defiantly good looking. Tall, broad shoulders and lots of muscles. He made a plain old muggle polo shirt look devilishly sexy. Of course the shirt was well fitted so it showed off his well built chest. His eyes were a piercing midnight blue and a person could get lost in. And his smile could disarm any women. And his-

"Lost in your thoughts?"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the whisper in her ear. She jumped up and whirled around and saw her boss standing behind her with a knowing smirk on his face. She shook her head to clear thoughts and forced herself not to give him the once over.

He raised an eyebrow at her as she adjusted her skirt, "So what…no wait that's wrong. So who were you thinking about?" he asked grinning at her.

She glared at him, "Who I think about is none of your business."

His grin got wider, "So you do admit you were thinking of a person!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at time, "Yes, now can we go for lunch? I'm starving."

His eyes roved over her body and she could feel herself heating up from the intensity of his gaze. She his eyes as she moved towards the door. As she brushed past him and reached for the door handle, she felt him grab her hand and pushed her against the door.

"I'm really hungry too" He growled in her ear.

She shivered when she felt his breath, hot on her ear. His body was pressed up against hers. She moaned when his lips attacked her neck. She felt one of his hands creep up her thigh inside her skirt. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be consumed by the ecstasy she was feeling. She ran her hand through his hair and pulled him as close to her she could.

And when his lips pressed against hers the door was the only thing that was holding her upright. His tongue urged her to give him access and she did. She moaned as his tongue danced with hers. He pushed her harder against the door as he deepened this kiss. She gasped as she felt his arousal press against her.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye, the unsaid question clearly visible there. Hermione could do nothing but nod. He grinned at her and reached behind her and locked the door. He then ran his hands down her back and her legs and pulled them and hooked them around his waist. He carried her over to his desk and placed her on the edge of it.

He reached around her and grabbed his wand and muttered a couple of spells. Instantly everything on the desk vanished and she knew that he'd placed a strengthening charm on it as well. He threw his wand to the side as he leaned and kissed her hard.

He pushed her back until she was lying on the desk with him hovering above her. His hands were busy unbuttoning her blouse while hers were trying to remove his shirt. He was more successful than her as in less than a minute he had her blouse of and was working on unclasping her bra all while not removing his lips from hers.

Once the bra was off, he pulled away and grinned at her and removed all his clothing at one go. Then he moved to her skirt and slowly, torturously slowly, he shimmied her skirt and panties off. He gently parted her legs and kissed his way up.

Hermione moaned as he placed butterfly kisses on the inside of her thighs before lightly brushing against the core of her. His fingers that had been doing a fine job of arousing her suddenly shifted position, preparing her for…his lips.

She gasped as his tongue stroked her sensuously. As she writhed under his torture she couldn't stop and moan of desire from escaping. And then he was gone. However her disappointment was short lived as she felt the tip of his arousal press against her. She arched up against him.

She heard him growl before he covered her lips with his and pushed into her simultaneously. He began stroking slowly back and forth, back and forth, moving inside her with a slow but steady rhythm. "Oh God, Hermione!"

"You're mine," he growled, stepping up the pace. He cupped her breast and trailed a finger down the curve of her cheek. He pulled out until only the tip of him remained in her and pumped back into the hilt. His lips closed around one of her nipples as he sped up.

She felt spasms of pleasure shooting through her belly, down her legs and up her arms. And then her entire body convulsed clenching around his manhood like a glove. She cried out as she came of the desk in her climax.

The sheer sensuality of her climax pushed him over the edge. He plunged forward one last time and cried out hoarsely as he came. He collapsed on top of her and burrowed his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her wonderful smell.

She reached up and curled her arms around his neck. "That was amazing," she said blushing slightly.

He pulled himself up a little, supporting his weight on his elbows. "It always it love." He replied grinning at her.

He glanced at the clock, "Looks like we've got no time to go get food."

She kissed him lightly on the lips, "That was better than any food"

He grinned at her again, "As much as hearing that pleases me I don't want my wife to be all skin and bones because she doesn't eat and I wear her out too much,"

Hermione laughed, "Whatever you say Mr. Weasley. You're the boss."

Charlie smirked at her, "Yes I am"

She smirked back at him, "But only in the office. Once we're home I the one you work for."

**I hope you remember the drill. READ AND REVIEW!!**


End file.
